


I Only Have Thighs for You

by romanticalgirl



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My love must be a kind of blind love</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Have Thighs for You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 8-4-05

House doesn’t do gratitude. It looks bad on him and makes his leg hurt. Even when he’s honestly grateful to someone, they assume he’s being sarcastic, so he doesn’t even bother with it anymore.

Except today he’s been grateful twice. Wilson believed him, even if he knows that House wouldn’t have changed anything. And Cuddy…

He pursed his lips together and sighed, staring at the oak door in front of him. Cuddy was problematic. He blew out another breath and nodded, reaching forward and knocking, his leg throbbing counterpoint to every rap of his fist.

She answered the door several minutes later, her hair disheveled and her robe held together by her hand. House’s eyes drifted down her body, taking in her bare legs and the man’s dress shirt that ended in the middle of her thighs. “I wondered where that shirt went.”

She ran a hand through her thick hair. “Go away, House.”

“We need to talk.”

“We can talk at the hospital tomorrow. You’ll be there; I’ll be there. It’s almost like we work together.” She started to shut the door, stopped as his hand splayed on the surface. “House.”

“ _I_ need to talk to you.”

She sighed and bent her head, staring down at the ground between them. Lifting her head, she swallowed and met his gaze before stepping back. “Come in.”

He followed her inside, not looking at her as she stopped. He continued into the living room, sinking down on the white leather sofa. “I don’t suppose you’re going to offer me a drink.”

“What do you want, House?”

“A drink,” he said slowly, making sure she understood. “It’d be best if it was something that didn’t clash with champagne, but since there’s nothing like that, make it scotch?”

Cuddy let out a long, frustrated breath and turned on her heel, her white robe flapping behind her as she strode to the bar. He watched her, his mouth curling in the hint of a smile at the show of leg. “I was sleeping.”

“No, you weren’t.” He turned sideways and rested his arm along the back of the couch. “If you’d have been sleeping, you wouldn’t have gotten out of bed, because you know that if it was important, someone would page you.”

“Maybe I was waiting for someone.”

“You were.” He accepted the glass from her hand, looking up at her over the back of the couch. “Me.”

“You’re infatuated with your little cheerleader. Why on earth would I think you’d show up here?” She rested her hand on the back of the couch, her nails dark against the pristine white.

“Because I know how much you risked today.”

“And now I’m supposed to believe that means something to you?” She laughed softly. “I’m glad to see that your over-inflated ego hasn’t suffered in the wake of any of this. Of course, you’ll see us voting out Vogler as voting for you.”

“I was deigned to be the first of many, Cuddy. You know that as well as I.”

“But you weren’t the first. James was.” She tightened her grip briefly. “Drowning in the wake of Gregory House.”

He sipped his scotch, lowering his eyes. “I never asked James to…”

“Because you knew you didn’t have to. He’s loyal. Desperately loyal to you for some unknown, godforsaken reason.” She shook her head and walked around the couch, sinking into the chair opposite him. She rested her feet on the edge of the coffee table and leaned forward. “You knew he’d stick up for you. And you assumed I would.”

“I didn’t assume you would.” House sighed and turned so that he was facing her. “I told you a long time ago I wouldn’t assume anything when it came to you, Lisa.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Fine.” He got to his feet and hobbled slowly over to the bar. “Don’t think that, just because we were celebrating, that I’m not vividly aware of what happened today. And don’t think I’m not also vividly aware that I am now indebted to you and, much to my dismay, several other members of the board.”

“Which must burn you.”

“Like a bad rash.” He turned and leaned against the bar, rubbing his chin. “Thank you.”

“Don’t.” She shook her head. “Don’t thank me.” Getting to her feet, she moved around the couch and leaned against the back of it, facing him defiantly. “I didn’t do it for you. I did it for me. I knew where all the bodies were buried, and once you were gone, he was going to start looking for them.”

“And I had nothing to do with it.”

“Not a thing.”

“Hmm.” He finished off his scotch and took a step toward her, moving slowly and deliberately. “In the back of your mind, you weren’t thinking that it would hurt the hospital to lose a brilliant doctor such as myself.”

“Not at all.”

“That life would be boring without me?”

She looked at him defiantly. “Never crossed my mind.”

“That you’d miss me?”

“Pity other parts of you aren’t as big as your ego, House.”

He cupped his hand over one of her shoulders and turned her slowly, pressing against her back as his other hand slid around her waist. He held her to him, his breath warm on her neck as he bent his head. “Call me Greg.”

The stubble on his chin brushed the curve of her neck as he bit her earlobe. Cuddy inhaled and held her breath, her hands clenching around the back of the couch. “You really think I’d give you the satisfaction?”

House moved his mouth down, nibbling at her throat. His hand slid from her hip to her abdomen then sank lower, his fingers brushing past the hem of the too-long shirt to the silk of her panties. “God, I hope so.”

Cuddy’s back arched as she pressed back against him. He groaned, his cock pressing against her ass. His fingers rubbed the tangle of hair beneath the slippery fabric as his mouth continued moving, brushing kisses and scratchy stubble over her neck and shoulder as the shirt shifted, falling to the side.

He bit her neck lightly and she whimpered, the sound edging higher as his fingers slipped beneath the elastic waistband, brushing the hair briefly before parting the slick folds of her flesh. His body rested heavily against hers as he moved his mouth back up to her ear. “Tell me the truth.” His fingers pressed against her clit, circling it then sliding over it. “The only thing on your mind during that vote was how much I was going to owe you.”

“I voted to get rid of you in the first vote, you cocky bastard.”

He thrust against her, his cock hard against her as his fingers pushed into her. She moaned softly and he pulled back, his hand working at his belt. “We haven’t gotten to the cocky part yet.”

“And if you keep talking, we never will.” She grabbed his hand and stilled it, turning her head just enough to see him. “You always were more talk than action, House.”

He reached between her legs and pulled her panties to one side, guiding his cock against her wet flesh. “Surely you haven’t forgotten this already?”

“I rarely remember things of such insignificance.” Her voice changed, registering higher as he pushed inside her, ending the last word weakly. “Fuck.”

He slipped his hand beneath her shirt and up her back, pushing her forward over the back of the couch. “That’s the plan.”

“Make sure you can handle it, House,” she managed the words, grunting softly as he thrust inside her. “I’d hate to have you fall down on the job.”

He grasped her hips and stilled, buried inside her. “I’ve gone down on you, Cuddy, but never let you down.”

“That,” she arched her back then thrust back against him, “is a matter of opinion.”

He grinned and started thrusting, increasing his pace and his pressure. “I know you can’t be implying that I’ve ever let you go unsatisfied.”

“The rare advantage of you being a perfectionist, I suppose.”

House put both of his hands on her hips, digging his blunt nails into her skin. “Stop it, Cuddy. You’re making me blush.”

Right.” Her reply was slightly breathless as he pushed in again deeper still. “Because you have a shred of modesty.”

“Good point.” His own breath caught as her body contracted around him. “I must have been confusing me with someone else. Something you,” he paused as Cuddy moaned, “aren’t likely to do.”

“Egotistical son of a bitch.”

“Now, now.” He was panting now, his breath matching her ragged gasps. “You’ve never actually met my mother.”

“I’m basing my judgment on empirical evidence.” She shuddered beneath him. “Would you rather I call you a bastard and shift the blame?”

“I’d rather,” he leaned forward, his rough gasp of pain giving his voice a thick rasp, “you just give in and come.”

“I told you I wouldn’t give you the satisfaction, House.”

“I think that would be me giving you the satisfaction.”

“My point,” her words broke as he let one of his hands slide off her hip, back down through the dark thatch of hair to her clit. “Oh fuck – precisely.”

“You’re going to have to give in at some point, Cuddy.”

She jerked her body forward as he pulled back, unbalancing him. House stumbled and landed on the floor, the thick coral carpet doing little to cushion the blow. Cuddy turned and straddled him, sinking down onto his slick cock. “Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you.”

House closed his eyes and groaned, letting his head fall back as her nails raked his chest through his shirt. “Hard to believe you and I would make sex a battle of wills. Oh, wait…” He smiled up at her as he lifted his hands, unfastening the shirt and exposing her breasts for a brief moment before covering them with his palms. “And how have my girls been?”

“You’re the most disgusting creature,” she reminded him as her knees dug into his thighs, her body moving over his, her nipples tightening between his fingers.

He squeezed one nipple gently. “But the girls love me. They missed me during Vogler’s reign of terror. Don’t think I didn’t notice you sent them into hiding.”

Cuddy grabbed his wrists and pinned his arms down on the rug, her nails digging into his skin. “Don’t you ever shut up?”

“Do you really have to ask that question?” He arched his neck, his tongue grazing lightly over the tip of one nipple. “How long have you known me?”

She sank back onto him, her body sheathing his cock in its tight heat. “Too long.” She released his wrists, letting her nails trail down the inside of his arms. “And you’re the same annoying…” she caught her breath has his hips began moving in tandem with hers.

“Don’t forget cocky.” She stilled above him, her body clenching as she fought the relentless thrust of his hips. He could see the need flitter across her face like a shadow and he smiled, reaching down and grasping her hands, twining her fingers with his. “Come on, Cuddy. You know you want to.”

She cursed him softly under her breath as she came. She shuddered, her hands tightening in his grip. House watched her with narrowed eyes as she tilted her head back then brought it forward, her hair falling around her face as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

“Damn you.”

He grinned and closed his eyes, his muscles relaxing slightly before tensing again beneath her as he came, his hips thrusting up off the floor to collide with hers. He untangled their hands and ran his palms over her back, pulling her down against him. “Don’t worry, Cuddy. I’ll tell all the boys and girls at the office I came first.”

She jerked out of his grip and got to her feet, the shirt falling down around her thighs. “Do I need to show you the way out?”

House fumbled around on the carpet for his cane, using it and the couch for support as he got to his feet with a hard flinch before fastening his jeans. He tapped it on the floor as he grinned at Cuddy then started slowly for the door. “That really was my favorite shirt, you know.”

She followed him, gripping the door tightly as she swung it closed behind him, his last glance back a glimpse of her wicked smile. “I know.”  



End file.
